Te amo y nunca lo dije
by Perse.Alien.Fiction
Summary: Un songfic de Kisshu y Ichigo con la cancion Bad Romance de Lady Gaga


Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Paso tanto tiempo desde que no veia a Kisshu...A ese Cyniclon Que me amaba...Al que yo siempre rechazaba A Mi enemigo enamorado...Ahora estaba con Aoyama , Literalmente...Porque me estaba separando de el poco a poco Las cosas no habian salido tan bien como esperaba , Se ve que lo que sentia por Aoyama En un pasado...Habia sido solo un estupido capricho que me habia llevado a ignorar a la persona que deverdad me amaba...Kisshu...Y aqui me quede yo...Esperando la hora en que Kisshu volveria a mi...  
...sufriendo por haber sido tan tonta...atrapada en un mal romance.

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

De algo estaba segura = Queria su amor devuelta , Queria que este ahi conmigo , Queria seguir luchando con el como en los viejos tiempos...Queria sentir sus besos robados...Queria revivirlo de alguna manera...Hubiera echo lo que fuera por recuperar el tiempo perdido...

I want your ugly I want your disease I want your everything As long as its free I want your love Love-love-love I want your love

Y si hay algo que sabia bien era que Kisshu nunca quiso lastimarme...Nunca en su vida podria haberme siquiera rasgu ado...porque el me amaba.  
Quiero el...el...el todo que lo hacia tan especial...Y estoy segura de que el aceptaria sin ningun precio mis disculpas...porque el me amaba.  
Me hubiera gustado tener su amor a mi lado...

I want your drama The touch of your hand I want you leather studded kiss in the scene And I want your love Love-love-love I want your love Love-love-love I want your love

Extra aba esa hermosa sensacion que me daba cuando el me tocaba...Extra aba sus hermosos besos que me hacian sentir en la luna

You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want a bad,your bad romance

El nunca se rindio...Siempre estuvo ahi esperandome a besarlo...El siempre supo que lo iva a amar tarde o temprano...

I want your loving And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your loving All your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance

Y juro que aunque en este momento estuviera con otra chica...Hubiera sido su amante...La amante que el siempre espero...  
Estpy segura de que si yo me hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que el me amaba podriamos haber escrito una historia diferente...  
Una historia en la que ambos somos felizes juntos.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Ya era obvio , estaba atrapada en un mal romance.

I want your horror I want your design Cause youre a criminal As long as your mine I want your love Love-love-love I want your love

I want your psycho Your vertical stick Want you in my room When your baby is sick I want your love Love-love-love I want your love Love-love-love I want your love

Creo que ya lo mencione , pero extra aba nuestras peleas , Extra o a mi criminal enamorado Por un momento me vino un pensamiento pervertido a la cabeza = Lo queria en mi cuarto...Pero creo que ese pensamiento tenia razon...  
Tambien queria tener una familia con Kisshu...

You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want a bad,your bad romance

I want your loving And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your loving All your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

El punto es que , Extra o a Mi Kisshu!

Walk walk fashion baby Work it Move that bitch crazy

Walk walk fashion baby Work it I'm a Freak bitch baby

Me comporte como una **** Al aver rechazado a la persona que mas me queria...

I want your love And I want your revenge I want your love I dont wanna be friends

J'veux ton amour Et je veux ton revenge J'veux ton amour I don't wanna be friends

No quiero ser solo su amiga...Aunque creo que nisiquiera eramos amigos...y eso duele mas...

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance I dont wanna be friends Want your bad romance Caught in a bad romance Want your bad romance

I want your loving And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your loving and all your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

TE AMO KISSHU! - Grito la minina Yo tambien te amo Ichigo...-  
El cuerpo de Ichigo tuvo un escalofrio, Se dio vuelta , y hay estaba , Colgado de la ventana...su hermoso principe La minina corrio a abrazarlo y besarlo mientras le salian lagrimas de los ojos 


End file.
